


see ya later, boy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a bit OOC, dubious touching, hansol is a happy puppy and helps jihoon become less of a brat, power bottom jihoon, sexual awakening, skater hansol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon thought working in a skate shop would be the worst experience of his life. He’s only half wrong.Or alternatively, Hansol is a bit airheaded and thinks Jihoon is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Amateur attempts at flirting ensue.





	see ya later, boy

**Author's Note:**

> lol i don't know how to pace my writing properly but i hope yous enjoy!

“I swear I had it last time, I swear, it’s just my frickin’ trucks man.” Hansol grumbles under his breath, walking back to the edge of the park to redo his trick.

 

It’s nothing special for his skill level, just a reversed version of a strawberry milkshake, but he can’t seem to nail it when the pressures all on his shoulders.

 

Pressure as in Junhong, Yoobin, and Minghao lazily waiting by the exit, begrudgingly filming Hansol for the fourth take of this made up skate trick that none of them care about. Earlier, Junhong landed a shaky triple heelflip and earned himself trick of the day among their group of friends, but Hansol is stubborn and won’t let anyone beat him. Not when he, a genius, made up his _own_ trick.

 

“This is your last shot, dumbass, and then we’re heading over to Blue’s before closing time.” Yoobin nags, fiddling with the wheels of her board out of pure boredom, leaning her head on Minghao’s shoulder. It’s seven thirty, which really isn’t that late but they’re all sweaty and hungry and Hansol won’t just _fucking do the trick already._

 

* * *

 

“Guys, c’mon, guys, I almost had it that time I just need a clean finish so I don’t look like a bitch on Instagram.” Hansol groans, skating fast to catch up with the trio who are already halfway down the block. Being the youngest of the group sucks literal ass in his opinion, and he finds the rest of his friends use it to their advantage to get their way like this, at his expense. Yes, he wanted the clip so he could submit it to his favorite Instagram page like the loser he is, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t have pretended to have been supportive of him for just a little while longer. Even if he was taking an excruciating amount of time to perfect the landing.

 

* * *

 

It’s eight o’clock when they make it to the shop, crisp autumn air having cooled them down so they don’t smell like pigs when they walk into the establishment. They’ve been frequenting this place for months now, and the owner of the shop became a close friend of theirs in that time. Her name’s Amber and she’s older and much cooler than all of them combined, but she still managed to meet up with them at the park sometimes and even give them discounts on parts.

  
Which is exactly what Hansol is hoping for now seeing as, contrary to popular belief, his trucks actually _are_ messed up after he bent one in a grinding accident. Now he has to do extra to skate in a straight line and it’s so totally not gnarly.

 

But the thing is, Amber isn’t there.

 

Instead, there’s a small brunette sat on a stool behind the glass counter, looking like he wants to be anywhere else in the world but there. Which is dumb cause the shop is amazing with its spotless checkered flooring, boards of all shapes and sizes hanging on either side of the store, autographed posters lining the back wall, and the cleanest selection of pop punk playing from the speakers. But this little kid wants to act like he’s got the worst job in the world. How clueless.

 

“Where’s Amber?” Minghao asks, as blunt as ever. The kid looks up with the straightest bitch face Hansol has ever seen and he feels like he’s lost his breath. Groovy.

 

“She had to go back home. I’m a family friend who she asked to look over this place while she’s gone. Don’t ask me any questions cause the only thing I understand in this shop is how the cash register works.”

 

Minghao grunts in response and walks off to find a new set of white wheels he’s been needing. Yoobin and Junhong are probably outside in the neighbouring alleyway making out, Hansol is still staring at Jihoon (he can now see his name tag since he switched positions) with hearts in his eyes. He adjusts his cap and makes his way to the other, rehearsing pickup lines in his head, ready to swoop the short man off his feet.

 

“Hey there, you’re… very pretty…?” Hansol stumbles over his words, leaning awkwardly against the countertop.

 

Good one, dude.

 

Jihoon blinks at him several times like he’s trying to decide if he really just heard Hansol say that. He decides no, no it didn’t happen and goes back to picking at his nails.

 

“Uhh, listen I know that wasn’t my best one, but-”

 

“Kid, I’m not gonna give you a discount, or whatever you’re looking for, because you tried to stroke my ego. Just pick up what you need because it’s closing time and I have work I need to finish.”

 

“Oh, work? Like school work?” Hansol tries, following Jihoon’s movements when he stands up and walks to the other side of the counter, “So we’re both in university. That’s rad, SNU?”

 

“Not fooling anyone, skater boy. I’m gonna take a healthy guess and say you’re at most fifteen years old.”

 

“Says you, you’re four feet tall.”

 

And then there’s a smack.

 

He probably deserved that. As well as Minghao snickering in the background.

 

* * *

 

Junhong rubs his back comfortingly as they sit on and around a park bench, drinking their orders from Starbucks. Starbucks, ugh. Hansol hangs out with a bunch of fucking poseurs.

 

“It’s okay, dude. We all strike out sometimes. That guy wasn’t even that cool, prolly wouldn’t think your trick was dope either. Just cause he’s got an ass that won’t quit, doesn’t mean there won’t be another just like his.”

 

“Yeah,” Yoobin chimes in, offering some of her sugary drink to the mourning teen, “and Amber will be back before you know it and she’ll help you get the best trucks on the market.”

 

Hansol accepts a sip and whines, partly at how good it tastes and partly at how now his rep is destroyed. Whatever. He’s probably still gonna try again with Jihoon. And it’s not like today could get any worse.

 

It starts to rain.

 

* * *

 

A week of Hell passes before Hansol gets to skate again. Whatever happened to #skateeverydamnday? University, that’s what. Yes, Hansol is a skater who actually goes to school, and so do all his friends. ‘Cause education is tight and hip, and only losers don’t wanna get a Master’s degree.

 

He’s currently in his second year, double majoring in Communications and Language, working towards getting a job in an international field of work. His work goals aren’t as ambitious as his extracurricular ones, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. He’s got two years to become an uptight prick and it isn’t the time for all that now.

 

It is, however, the right time to pig out on Cheetos and watch reruns of Cowboy Bebop on the ratty dorm couch he ‘shares’ with his roommate. His name is Chan and he’s a freshman, and is literally never there. He’s pretty sure his girlfriend and him live together somewhere else entirely, maybe even in another city for all he knows. It’s all chill though 'cause Hansol can rent out the younger’s bed to his friends when they spend the night. What Chan doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

 

He can only get halfway through an episode before he’s getting a phone call from Minghao who’s telling him that they’re all waiting for him in the lobby downstairs because apparently they made plans and Hansol so typically forgot about them. It breaks his heart to say farewell to Spike and the gang before he shrugs on a hoodie and grabs his board on his way out.

 

These supposed plans consisted of the usual: getting food and messing around, along with a new addition: checking to see if Amber’s back yet.

 

Amber isn’t back yet. Jihoon’s still there and this time around he looks less miserable. He’s also wearing fucking overalls like the cutest fucking thing on the planet that he is. He’s actually smiling for once and looks like he’s attentively listening to a customer. Hansol does _not_ grumble.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon never wanted to work here. Jihoon wants to work in a studio, surrounded by equipment and music, and that’s all he really needs. He prides himself on being very low maintenance. But alas, he owed Amber big time and she decided to finally cash out on it and forced him into running the shop for a month with all his overflowing amount of knowledge on skateboarding. It only turned out this way cause Amber didn’t want to have to pay anyone to take over, but he’s pretty sure he’s _losing_ money for her with all the customers he has had to turn away, simply because he just _doesn’t know_ what they’re asking for.

 

Really, the only customer who hasn’t snorted in his face or called him a ‘poseur’ was a soft, lanky kid who came in about of a week ago and set up camp in Jihoon’s heart. He was like an overgrown puppy in the way he tried for Jihoon’s attention before Jihoon snapped and acted instinctively, slapping him for saying something dumb. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the young adult and it’s nearly pissing him off. No one’s supposed to have this effect on him.

 

But there he was again, staring at Jihoon with a goofy grin and a heartsick look in his eyes. Jihoon feels a weight being taken off his shoulders when he realizes he didn’t _actually_ piss him off with that slap. Which is a good thing, for once. He’ll find the time to apologize for that someday, but for right now he’s just gonna pretend it never happened.

 

“Jihoon!” he exclaims, walking over to him with a metaphorical tail wagging behind his back. Jihoon can feel his cheeks flush pink and he bites back a smile, forcing himself to act cool.

 

“Jihoon, hey, do you know when Amber’s gonna be back? I know you said you won’t give discounts but she does 'cause she loves me and I really need this new set of trucks, you see I bent mine in an accident, it was crazy, do you wanna hear the story?”

 

Hansol continues talking, but Jihoon can’t be bothered to make out what he’s even saying, just nodding along, listening to the pleasant sound of his voice float through the air. He talks too much, way too much in Jihoon’s opinion, but it sounds nice and he looks so fucking adorable when he gets excited and passionate.

 

“Isn’t that rad?”

 

Jihoon lets out a sort-of-laugh and nods, tearing his eyes off of Hansol’s smile.

 

“Anyway, so can you get me that deal on the parts?” is the next question and Jihoon freezes up, “I need a set of Thunders in black, can you get me them?”

 

“Uhh…”

 

“Th-thunder, ya know, the brand?”

 

Jihoon raises an eyebrow this time.

 

Instead of being met with jeers and jabs, he’s met with an “aww” and Hansol is smiling even wider.

 

“It’s okay! Just… just bring me to the backroom and I’ll grab ‘em. Amber told me she keeps the best stuff back there.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon watches nervously as Hansol balances haphazardly on a step-ladder, rummaging through storage, looking for what is apparently known as the “sickest brand on the market, man”. He’s pretty sure all these ‘trucks’ can do the exact same thing as the next one can, but there’s no arguing against the pure excitement on Hansol’s face when he finds a box of them near the end of the shelf. And the pack is ripped, which is somehow now a good thing.

 

“See, with the packaging damage, you have to give me _another_ discount on top of the one that Amber was already gonna give me,” the skater explains, slamming two fives on the glass countertop, “forty down to ten bucks is mega wicked. You’re the best, Ji.”

 

Now, Jihoon’s name is apparently Ji. He’s really learning a lot today. He also learns that a simple nickname coming from a cute boy is enough to flush his cheeks a deep red.

 

Jihoon smiles and quietly rings in the price, accounting for all price drops as he stuffs the crumpled bills into the till. There’s a smiley face drawn on the corner of one of the sheets of paper and he’s pretty sure that’s illegal and renders the currency unusable but he doesn’t have the heart to tell the younger boy.

 

The younger boy who is still standing there, as if expecting something from Jihoon. He raises an eyebrow in question at the behavior.

 

“Umm, right, Jihoon, so I know you don’t know much about any of this stuff,” Hansol starts and gestures vaguely to the boards hanging from the walls, “I was just wondering, y’know, well, you’re pretty cool and like, we should hang yeah? You could come to this party after closing time or something? I could pick you up!”

 

* * *

 

Hansol tends to make a lot of questionable decisions without thinking. For instance, SNU, probably not the best university to attend when you like causing trouble and pulling pranks. Another example could be the fact that Hansol continues to skate on gang territory, for the sole purpose of practicing rail grinding on this huge staircase in the area. Members of this gang have made it _very clear_ that Hansol is _not welcomed,_ but he still shows up sometimes once a month.

 

These questionable decisions don’t always affect him alone, though.

 

“Skulls. Jihoon is coming to Skulls' skate jam tonight. Tell me if I heard you right.” Yoobin reiterates, placing a hand on Hansol’s knee. Junhong is looking at him with concern and confusion.

 

“It’s not a big deal, guys. I’m gonna teach him how to skate. Is there a problem?”

 

“Not in theory, but it’s Skulls, of all places. People like Jihoon with their little fuckin’ booty shorts are the reason half of the dudes that run the gig have been to prison and back.”

 

Hansol pouts. He’s still gonna do it though. Probably.

 

* * *

 

JIhoon is leaning against the store’s door when Hansol glides down the open sidewalk, screeching to a halt when he reaches the shorter boy. First things first, Jihoon really is wearing booty shorts. Well, close enough. They’re black and just higher than mid-thigh, and show off his creamy skin in ways that has Hansol breaking into a sweat. To make things even better, Jihoon’s wearing a white hoodie with extra long sleeves and the combination of cute and sexy is everything Hansol’s ever wanted in a partner, and fuck it was crazy that he could even understand the words coming out of Jihoon’s mouth with how fuzzy his head feels.

 

“I can drive us to the party if you want.” Jihoon offers, pushing off the wall and walking over to stand in front of Hansol. “My car’s around the back.”

 

The park’s just a thirty minute walk and they’ll probably look like dumb for showing up in a car (or van? Hansol suddenly imagines Jihoon driving a hummer) but he just shrugs and tells the elder to lead the way.

 

* * *

 

Skulls Skatepark is under an overpass somewhere downtown. The area is split between skaters and bmxers, both groups staying far away from the other. Jihoon frankly never even knew about the area until he parks his car in a lot nearby and lets Hansol drag him over, explaining the general gist of the place.

 

“You’re gonna want to avoid any group of people wearing a similar accessory, or any female with visible barcode tattoo. And I hope you like Pabst because that’s the only thing people can afford to bring to these gigs.”

 

Jihoon hums and nods in response, looking around at the variety of people. He’s never seen such diversity in his own city before, but it’s refreshing. It turns unsettling though, when he notices a group of guys in red beanie and remembers Hansol’s warning. He quickly averts his eyes.

 

“Okay, Ji, you stay right here and don’t move. I’m gonna go find Yoobin and borrow her board so I can start to teach you, sounds good? That’s still a thing you wanna do, right?”

 

After getting Jihoon’s approval and a quick squeeze of the hand, Hansol is jogging off to find his friends, high fiving a couple of people on his way. It’s interesting to see how the puppy-like male fits in so well with this scene.

 

But there’s only so much people-watching the brunette can do before he gets bored. And when he gets bored, he wanders. There’s a set of bleachers set up for watching the half-pipe competition, and they’re calling his name.

 

* * *

 

When Hansol had told Jihoon to stay put, it was probably for this exact reason.

 

It started with one guy, sliding up beside Jihoon, large hand caressing his inner thigh as he asked him “what’s a pretty little thing like you doing at this jam?”

 

Jihoon is quick to slap his hand away and call him a greaseball, but apparently things are different here and that’s not how you talk to men on this side of town. More men appear.

 

There’s a reason Jihoon doesn’t like to get out much. There’s a fucking reason. There’s a reason that Jihoon only cares to keep in contact with two of his friends and much prefers to stay indoors and work. The job at the skate shop has been Hell and back for the introverted boy, having to deal with everything he’s been trying to avoid by staying in his dorm room.

 

Maybe he’s asking for it, wearing suggestive clothing, dying his hair cute colours. Maybe these men are right, that he shouldn’t be wandering out alone without someone to protect him. Maybe Jihoon is the one who needs to change.

 

But suddenly Hansol is there, looking absolutely terrified as he watches the group of men feel his friend up, touching on his legs and up his shirt. “H-hey, what’s going on here? Jihoon, are these guys bothering you?”

 

Jihoon wants to scream “of course, you fucking moron” but instead he reaches out for the sophomore, bounding off his seat and down the bleacher steps. Hansol is wrapping his arms around Jihoon and pulling him away from the action, and even though he’s too scared to do the typical ‘I will defend your honour’ move that’s always in the movies, Hansol still saved him and his heart adores it.

 

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve warned you better, I should’ve asked you to come with me, I don’t know what I was thinking, why did I even invite you, if you hate me, I swear I’ll never bother you again, I just—”

 

“Hansol, c-calm down. We’re okay now. I’m right here.” Jihoon attempts to ground him, grabbing the teen’s face and forcing him to make eye contact. “Thank you. You really saved me.”

 

There’s a smile pulling at his features and Jihoon pats his cheek, before thanking him again. Hansol must be a very anxious person, he notes.

 

“So… does that mean you forgive me?”

 

“Maybe,” Jihoon pretends to think, tapping a finger against his chin in contemplation, “you can make it up to me with pizza and anime at your dorm?”

 

Hansol has never agreed to something faster in his life.

 

* * *

 

Situated at the top floor of the ratty building is Hansol’s cramped dorm. Chan isn’t around as usual, and Hansol warmly welcomes Jihoon into the small space, telling him to leave his shoes by the door before asking if he wants anything from the mini fridge.

 

The atmosphere is neutral. Jihoon is sitting at the foot of his bed, fiddling with an Xbox controller as he blindly attempts to find the Crunchyroll app somewhere on the menu. Hansol finds that he doesn’t feel excited, nor does he feel uncomfortable with Jihoon in his space, like the small boy fits into his lifestyle perfectly.

 

“I’m good. We can just order drinks with the pizza or whatever.”

 

But regardless of how chill Jihoon is, Hansol can’t help but feel a little anxious—continuing to make excuses to leave the room, adjusting his black beanie out of nervous habit, bouncing his leg as he patiently waits for Jihoon to find the show.

 

It’s probably just because in his nature he’s an exceptionally anxiety-ridden individual, but it also has to do with the fact that Jihoon is now just... just  _stretched_ _out_ on his bed, legs swinging back and forth in the air, presenting the pretty skin of his thighs. Hansol once heard if you bounce your leg twelve times it’ll give you erectile dysfunction, and God, he’s doing all that and more to make sure he doesn’t pop a boner at the sight.

 

They decide on Soul Eater (Hansol cries a bit when Jihoon ruthlessly skips by Cowboy Bebop) and the pizza is there and they’re halfway through an episode when Jihoon decides to pull their light conversation into dangerous waters.

 

“Maka is a total dom.”

 

Hansol side-eyes him and bites back a response, but Jihoon takes it as a sign to prove his argument.

 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t think she has everyone in the palm of her hand. She’s a fucking badass, you think she’d actually submit to a random dude?”

 

“I get it, personality-wise, but what is she supposed to do, buckle up a strap-on _every single time_ she wants to do someone? She goes to the club with a dildo in her purse? I’m sure that’s hard to explain to check-in security, don’t you think?”

 

Jihoon looks at him like he’s lost his mind.

 

“I don’t even know where to start with that. You... you do know that you don’t have to be the fuck-er to dominate someone, right? You can be the fuck-ee.”

 

Hansol scoffs and rolls his eyes, finally turning to face Jihoon, “I’m not dumb, Ji. You can’t be getting _fucked_ and still be in control. That’s like an oxymoron in itself.”

 

The smaller man pauses for a moment, searching Hansol’s expression for any sign of a joke. He knows the teen is a little bit dumb sometimes, a little bit airheaded when it comes to, well, everything. Jihoon admires Hansol for his constant happy-go-lucky personality, but with everyday that passes knowing the New Yorker, he finds that he’s truly the human embodiment of the saying ‘ignorance is bliss’.

 

“We’re not getting into this now. One day, Hansol, you’ll see the light and you’ll thank me. You have no idea what you’re missing out on.”

 

* * *

 

**hansol**

**6:45 p.m.**

 

heyy when.can wwe continue the skate lessons B-)

 

**jihoon**

**6:50 p.m.**

 

I thought I told you I’m never going back to that place again

 

**hansol**

**6:51 p.m.**

 

how abt u jjust come to my,house instead :) we can practice int hte parking lot at the dormm,

 

**jihoon**

**6:58 p.m.**

 

Please tell me you're not having a stroke. I’ll be at your place in 15.

 

* * *

 

Hansol is already in the parking lot by the time Jihoon makes there, doing tricks on the smoothly paved cement.

 

“Ji! Come look, I finally nailed this trick I’ve been trying to do for ages. Look!”

 

Jihoon decides right then and there that Hansol is _too_ fucking cute for his own good when he lands the trick for the second time and pumps his fist into the air. He’s smiling so wide that Jihoon’s is actually taken back.

 

“You saw that, right? I made that trick up myself, all by myself, Ji!”

 

It’s humanly impossible to match the younger man’s enthusiasm, but Jihoon tries anyway and claps for him, commenting on how impressive it looked. At least he thinks it was impressive. He’s not sure if he’s right. It could be the easiest trick ever created but Hansol is making it seem like he broke a world record. So he finishes off with an extra enthusiastic high-five.

 

“I’m so happy, this is the best day in such a long time,” the New Yorker exclaims, lacing his fingers with Jihoon’s after the high-five lasted much too long, “you’re here, I’m boarding, I landed a trick in front of a cute guy, I think this calls for celebration.”

 

“I’m glad you say that because I am very much going to continue to avoid these skateboarding lessons until you give up.” Jihoon half-jokes, letting Hansol lead him with their hands still clasped together to the dorm’s elevator.

 

“Not a chance, Ji. We’re gonna do it sometime, just not when I’m fucking starved.”

 

As cliché as it seems, Jihoon’s stomach rumbles at the thought of food and Hansol giggles, pressing a kiss to the shorter boy’s hair. Huh. Cute.

 

* * *

 

It isn’t until later, after they devoured a medium pizza, that Hansol and Jihoon are back on the younger’s bed, watching Soul Eater again.

 

And the topic presents itself once more, continuing their discussion from their last hangout.

 

“Still don’t believe your argument. Like… like, it just doesn’t make sense. How do you even know this?”

 

“I've been told I’m best as a power bottom.” Jihoon says offhandedly, leaning over the edge of the bed to search through his bag for his glasses case. Hansol is prying and trying to be subtle about it, and it’s just too precious.

 

“Power bottom, huh? So you also like to be the dominant one… while getting fucked?”

 

The tone is conveys humor and confusion, as well as the look on his face.

 

“You think I can't dom someone?”

 

Hansol only snorts.

 

Jihoon squints at the younger from the edge of the bed and drops his bag, before crawling towards him, sitting pretty between Hansol’s legs.

 

“You really think so, hm?”

 

Hansol nods, sticking to his belief despite the fact that he is absolutely freaking out internally. Things are suddenly moving a hundred miles a minute and he’s having trouble registering it all.

 

The tension builds and builds as Jihoon straddles his lap, small hands resting on the sophomore’s chest. Hansol’s hands slide down to cheekily grab at his ass, edging Jihoon on to start grinding down against him. They go through the motions until Hansol finally lets out a whiny moan, and Jihoon has finally gotten exactly what he was looking for.

 

“Knew it.” Jihoon snickers, unbuttoning and unzipping Hansol’s ripped jeans, pulling him out of his boxers. All he has to do is give him a few strokes and Hansol is already biting back whimpers, thighs shaking.

 

Jihoon leans in close to Hansol’s ear, suckling the lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly as he speeds up his hand, feeling power in the way Hansol lets out breathy sounds and bucks into his fist.

 

“J-ji, so good, so good, hand's so soft, fuck,” the youngest whines, drawing out the last word, pulling Jihoon back by a fistful of hair to make eye contact with the brunette, “kiss me.”

 

“Of course, baby.”

 

* * *

 

It’s Monday when Jihoon sees Hansol again. He’s in the shop, it’s seven at night, the light outside is dimming to a hazy blue, and when Hansol walks through the door, he feels like he’s gotta be in a movie.

 

His other dumb skater friends are trailing in behind him, but Jihoon can only see Hansol. Hansol’s walking in slow motion, pulling his helmet off and flicking his sweaty hair out of his eyes. There’s music playing in his head, setting the mood for the picture perfect scene.

 

God, Jihoon has never been so whipped.

 

He’s pulled back to reality and met with instead the heavy punk music blasting from the speakers, rather than the dreamy beach tunes that were previously there.

 

“Like what you see?” Hansol asks, nodding his head as he gestures to his body, sweaty tank top outlining his lithe body.

 

“Gross. How do you even manage to sweat that much in fucking October?”

 

Hansol pouts and rounds the counter to pull Jihoon into a hug, laughing hard when the shorter boy pinches his nose to block the sweat-smell and struggles to escape.

 

“C’mon, you can’t deny you don’t love good ol’ Eau-de-Vernon.”

 

“Vernon is very fitting seeing as you smell like a gross old man right now.”

 

Junhong cackles loudly from somewhere else in the shop and Hansol curses him off, still holding Jihoon against his chest. Yoobin reaches her hand out and Jihoon grabs it as she tries to save the boy from Hansol’s hold, and Minghao is filming the entire thing, body shaking with laughter.

 

Maybe letting some new people into his life won’t be such a bad thing, maybe he could get used to all this. He should probably take Hansol up on those lessons.


End file.
